Hidden texts
by HeleSL
Summary: This is a collection of texts between Emma and Regina during the whole show, from season 1 to 6. It shows the secret relationship they developed along the years. This follows canon, so if you're looking for a happy ending, this probably won't be the best to read.


_Notes: okay so this came up out of no where. This comes directly from canon except that there was story they never told us. It is shown in these texts between Emma and Regina. It follows the actual course of the show, battles included so sometimes it's related to the show. I know it's a lottle hard to follow if you haven't watched it recently (like me) but I still tried to give it to it some reality._

 _Another note: I skipped almost all season 5 and 6 so there will be some things I missed._

 _Last note: I hope you enjoy it. I'll warn you again this doesn't end well, sorry._ _You can leave your comment hating on me if you want to._

 _Really last note: I hope you don't have any trouble reading this since the structure is a bit different. If you have please, let me know! Different seasons are separated by the longer line._

* * *

 _Miss Swan, following Henry's constant insistence about the matter, I must thank you for volunteering to pull him out the mines._

 **Regina? How did you get my number?**

...

 **Hello?**

...

 **You're welcome, I guess.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 _Miss Swan, since you keep disobeying my orders, at least know that Henry must be in my house by 7 to finish his homework before dinner._

 **He's 10. What is his homework? Learning the colors?**

 _I'll have you know that Henry is very advanced for his age._

 **It was a joke.**

...

 **By 7 then.**

 _Very well._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 _Miss Swan, I'll have you know that the debate will take place at the City Hall at 6 pm._

 **I'll be there. You're welcome for saving your life, btw.**

 _I haven't been informed about what btw means, but thank you for being a decent person and not letting me die I suppose._

 **You should know I'm rolling my eyes rn.**

 _6 pm._

 **Okkk.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Regina you can't leave these children in the foster system.**

 _I thought I had already explained myself clear enough. You are the Sheriff now, act like one. They need to be in Boston by tonight so you better leave now._

 **Who hurt you?**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 _Miss Swam therw is someonr lurking ny house._

 **What?**

 _I'm bing robbed. Aren't yoi the shewiff?_

 **Are you drunk?**

...

 **I'm on my way.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 _I think I made myself clear this morning but in case you even think about it, if you tell anyone about what happened last night I will end you._

 **Chill, I wouldn't want anyone to associate me with you.**

 _What's that supposed to mean?_

 **Next time call when there's a real robbery. Nice tattoo by the way. You kept it real hidden;)**

 _MISS SWAN._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 _Sheriff, when you stop flirting with that hideous stranger, I will need your services. I think I've seen someone in my back yard._

 **For real this time? Also I'm not flirting.**

 _I think I hear the back door being forced open._

 **When there's actually someone trying to break in I'm not going to take it seriously.**

...

 **I'll be there in 5.**

 _Make it in 2 or they will be gone._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 _Hiring Miss Lucas without my consent is one of the many things you've done wrong since you're the Sheriff._

 **And?**

 _I'm just letting you know I won't let you have another mistake, Miss Swan._

 **And is using the Sheriff's time on patrol for sexual purposes is not wrong? I mean you're the boss.**

 _You're lucky you're alive, Swan. Don't make it worse._

 **You don't scare me Regina.**

 _You don't know what I'm capable of._

 **Whatever.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 _I hope you have ceased trying to frame me for something I didn't do and finishing the paperwork I needed in my desk by yesterday._

 **Drowning me in paperwork won't work. I will find the truth.**

 _If you don't finish the reports I will have you fired, Sheriff._

 **That's abuse of power.**

 _I thought you said you enjoyed that._

 **IN BED, NOT REAL LIFE.**

 _We can't always get what we want. Except me. Those reports by tomorrow._

 **Ugggggggh**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Are you awake?**

 _To take my son away if I'm not?_

 **Can we forget about all reality for a minute? I need to feel something.**

...

 **Please.**

 _The window is open._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Sorry about the crisis last night. And staining your shirt with rimmel**

 _I expect you to get it cleaned up._

 **Yeah, okay. I will. Thanks for the hot cocoa this morning by the way.**

 _You're welcome._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 _She won't get out of my head. It's insufferable._

 **What?**

 _Wrong conversation. Resume your work, Sheriff._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 _I hope you have a safe trip back to Boston, Miss Swan._

 **Thanks, Regina.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 _Please, take care of Henry._

* * *

 _I don't think there's any sign in the Enchanted Forest but in case you get this, we're not giving up. We'll get you back._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 _Henry misses you._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 _I hope you get David's message. Henry wants you back and I am trying to be better for him._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 _Gold thinks you can't defeat my mother. I don't agree. Keep fighting, Emma._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 _You can leave Mary Margaret there._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 _On second thought she's your mother so I guess you won't._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 _Thanks again for inviting me._

 **I was glad to see you there.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 _I didn't kill Archie, I swear._

 **I saw you on the dream catcher. Hiding only proves you're guilty. How could you do that?**

 _I didn't! I wouldn't throw it all away for a bug. I may not like him but I didn't kill him. You believed in me._

 **I don't know what to believe anymore. It will be easier if you turn yourself in.**

 _Tell Henry I love him._

 **Where are you?**

...

 **Regina?**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **There's an stranger in town. Lot of weird shit going on fyi.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **So Archie is alive. It was your mother's doing. I'm sorry.**

...

 **Regina?**

...

 **I'd like to meet with you and apologize.**

...

 **Okay.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 _Miss Swan how dare you take Henry out of town without telling me!_

 **You were MIA and wouldn't answer me. I thought you had lost your phone or something.**

 _If he gets hurts in any way I swear this time there will be a death in town and I will be responsible._

 **It's nice to talk to you again. Henry will be fine, I promise.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **YOU TEAMED UP WITH CORA?**

 _You took away my son._

 **? ? ? For a few days. We'll be back.**

 _Too late._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Regina I'm sorry about Cora. She was fucked up but she was your mother.**

...

 **Regina?**

 _You bring Henry's father with you and your mother murdered mine. Leave me alone, Swan. I don't want to know anything about your stupid family._

 **Okay.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Hey, you up?**

 _Yes._

 **Feeling any better?**

 _Better than before, yes._

 **I should have figured it out sooner. I'm sorry you had to go through the torture.**

 _I appreciate you got in time. Thank you._

 **Anytime.**

* * *

 **Regina?**

 _Yes Emma?_

 **Is the window open?**

...

 **I could use a reality escape rn. Neverland was too much. Can we just talk?**

 _It's open._

 **I'll be there in 5.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Pan is in Henry's body! Don't trust him!**

...

 **Pick up the phone!**

...

 **Regina?!**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **I don't know if you'll ever receive this, but before I go I want to thank you for saving everyone and giving Henry and I happy memories. I don't know what we would do without you. I hope you get your happy ending, you deserve it Regina. I wish you could have come with us.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **On with the plan. Everyone is here.**

 _Let's do it then._

 **Do your worst.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 _I'll be at my office._

 **On my way, drama queen.**

 _Don't make me regret this._

 **Hey I'm trying to find who brought you back too.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **How's things with Henry? Everything okay?**

 _He just told me about a proposal?_

 **Ugh that kid. He turned into a flying monkey.**

 _Did you like him?_

 **I'll check up on you later. Hope it goes great with the kid!**

 _Is that a yes?_

...

 _Emma?_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Neal is back. Anything on the wicked witch's house?**

 _Nothing yet. Does he remember?_

 **Nope. Be careful.**

 _You too. We don't know what we're dealing with._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Regina you have to come back asap.**

 _Everything alright?_

 **Neal is Rumple and he died and I don't really understand. Where are you?**

 _In the woods. I'm coming._

 **What we you doing in the woods? ?**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Are you okay? What was in the letter? Did it say anything about Zelena?**

...

 **Regina?**

...

 **Be careful, please.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 _Where are you? I said an hour._

 **Sorry, got held up. Magic lessons still up?**

 _I'm already here so come on._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **You up?**

 _Yes, Emma I'm up._

 **Can we meet?**

 _Magic lessons usually are when there's light in the street, not in the middle of the night._

 **I didn't mean for magic lessons.**

 _Don't you have a thing with that pirate? Go to him._

 **I wanted to talk but if you're going to be like that I'll pass.**

 _Feel free to do whatever you want._

 **Also, I heard you were with some random guy kissing?**

 _That's none of your business._

 **It kinda is?**

 _Did you think you're the only one who can yearn at other man?_

 **For the second time, I don't yearn.**

 _Go to sleep Emma._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Heading to the farm. Let me know if anything is wrong with the birth.**

 _I will. Be careful. I don't trust that pirate to be useful._

 **You too. I don't trust Robin either to do anything else than to bore people.**

 _Focus, Emma._

* * *

 **Regina answer me please.**

 _I don't want to talk to you, Emma. You can live happily ever after with the pirate and leave me alone._

 **Please, I really didn't mean this to happen.**

 _Yes, but you fucked it up anyways. I can't have you but neither I can't get a happy ending?_

 **Regina that's not what it is.**

...

 **Please let's talk.**

 _Let's stick the conversation to whatever it's needed. Apart from that, please give me some space._

 **... Okay.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Regina?**

...

 **Still don't want to talk?**

...

 **Okay. I'll be here anyways.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **About Marian it sucks but it's better for you right? She's kinds frozen out of the way.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Thanks for forgiving me.**

 _That doesn't mean we are back to what we used to. You have Hook now._

 **I know. He's...he's good to me and what everyone expects from me.**

 _I understand._

 **I'm sorry.**

 _Why?_

 **I'm sorry it wasn't the best time for us**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 _Where are you?_

...

 _Emma?_

...

 _Don't do anything stupid. You may be a hero but you have to be careful with magic and the Snow Queen._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 _Emma don't get rid of your magic. They don't know what it is like like I do. You're special the way you are. Let me help._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **I heard you're back with Robin? I'm happy for you Regina. I hope he makes you happy.**

 _Emma, please don't._

 **I really am.**

 _Okay._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 _Be safe. When the Snow Queen's curse falls upon us it will be dangerous._

 **It'll be okay, Elsa and I will make it.**

 _Still._

 **I will. You too.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **I'm sorry about Robin leaving town.**

 _Me too._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Where are you?**

 _At Granny's. Why?_

 **I know what you need. Stay there.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Did you have lunch yet?**

 _No. I'm working on Operation Mongoose._

 **Good. I'll be there in 5 with a surprise.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Hey what you did today with that monster was awesome. I thought you really were saying goodbye in my car though.**

 _Do you mean that yellow trash can?_

 **Hey be nice! It saved your life.**

 _Fair. It wasn't a goodbye, but I'm glad I scared you._

 **Ha-ha. It's nice to have you back.**

...

 **Regina?**

 _How are things with Hook?_

...

...

 **We don't need to bring him up every time in the conversation.**

 _Why not? I thought you loved him? You bring him with you everywhere you go._

...

 _Do you?_

...

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 _Emma come to my office. Henry and I got something on the author related to August. We need you here._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Regina where are you? My parents just told me about the plan with Maleficent. Are you okay? Why didn't you check in?**

...

 **Regina?**

...

 **Uggggggh**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 _Emma they're going to see you._

 **They're not. I'm good at hiding.**

…

 **Why aren't they there yet? Maleficent said midnight right?**

...

 **Okay I see her. I'm behind you.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 _Where are you?_

 **At my parent's. Everything okay?**

 _Yes. I'll see you there. I need something from you._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Did you know about what my parents did?**

...

 **Regina answer me.**

...

 **Tell me you didn't.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **I didn't have the chance to thank you for stopping me with Lily.**

 _You would have done the same._

 **I know, but that doesn't mean I don't appreciate it.**

 _Anytime, Emma._

 **Is Zelena locked up?**

 _All done._

 **Good. About the baby. It sucks. Sorry.**

 _We should probably stop using texts to apologize or say thanks._

 **We used to use them for something else.**

...

 **Let me know if there's anything new.**

 _I will._

* * *

 _Emma where are you?_

...

 _Are you even alive?_

...

 _Goddammit answer me._

 _..._

 _Why did you sacrifice yourself for me? You're so stubborn._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 _Emma what happened to you?_

 **You don't like the change of look?**

 _I didn't think you would answer. What are you planning?_

 **Wouldn't you like to know.**

 _I know you're still good._

 **In bed? The best.**

 _This isn't you._

 **This IS me. That's what none of you understand. I thought you would.**

 _What did we do to you?_

 **Have fun trying to figure it out.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 _Apparently Henry has a girlfriend._

 **I know. You would be surprised.**

 _About what?_

...

 _Emma._

...

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Is Henry at your house?**

 _Shouldn't the Dark One know everything?_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 _What happened with Merlin in Camelot?_

...

 _Now you don't answer?_

 **Shouldn't the new Savior know everything?**

...

 **Is Henry doing any better?**

 _You don't have the right to ask that now when you broke his heart._

 **I told you it was for a greater good.**

 _Our son is the greater good._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Where are you?**

 _My mother wanted to see me._

 **Everything okay?**

 _Yes. Have you found Hook?_

 **Not yet.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Where are you?**

 _Hell's Granny's._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **My mom told me you went to see Daniel's grave. Are you okay?**

 _Yes. It's all in the past. I just needed to know._

 **I'm glad it's all good.**

 _Thanks._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Did you really mean it?**

 _What?_

 **That I'm too good for Hook.**

 _Of course, Emma._

 **Was I too good for you too?**

 _We should probably forget about this Emma. We're here for a reason._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Regina don't do anything crazy.**

 _Like turning evil?_

 **I don't mean that. We work better as a team.**

 _Yes, when it's convenient for you. Hook came back after all. You could've at least told me._

 **I tried.**

 _Not enough._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 _Hardee's Boston location_

''''''''''''''''''''''''"

 _I'm going up._

 **Okay. I'll look out for the sign.**

 _Be careful with Rumple. He's smart._

 **You too**.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 _Let me know when you find Henry._

 **Okay. Keep Gold at bay.**

 _Of course I will. Don't you know me already?_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 _Emma. You need to come here._

 **Where are you?**

 _Location_

 **Good to know you learnt something from our road trip.**

* * *

 **We're at the City Hall. Hyde is inside.**

 _Your mother and I are on our way._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 _What happened you out there? Are you okay?_

 **Yes. I'm sorry about that.**

 _You didn't look okay. I know you._

 **Really. It's okay Regina. It won't happen again.**

 _What did Hyde mean then? What does he know?_

 **I don't know.**

 _I don't believe you but okay. Tell me when you're ready._

 **Thanks.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **If Errol doesn't back down, I'm taking my parents out of town.**

 _Do you think they'll be safer there?_

 **Anywhere but here.**

 _Okay. I'll call you to inform you._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Come to the town's line. There's a problem.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 _My evil part is back. Watch out. She's resented._

 **WHAT?**

 _I'll explain you later._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 _Snow and I are going to Granny's._

 **Coming.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 _Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on with you?_

 **I'm fine.**

 _You're not._

 **Seriously it's fine. End of the story.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Hey.**

 _Hey._

 **Your evil part said something to me today.**

 _Okay._

 **She said you didn't have your happy ending because you're too weak to fight for it. What did she mean?**

 _I don't know._

 **Really?**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **I've been thinking about what you made me promise.**

 _And?_

 **We can find a third way Regina. We always do.**

 _There isn't always a third way. We have to accept it._

 **We'll find it. I can promise that.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Vault?**

 _Yes._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Can you sleep?**

 _Not really these days._

 **I can't stop thinking about today.**

 _Are you afraid of mirrors? Because you should with that face._

 **Okay you really must be sleep deprived to make that joke. I meant about when you said you're afraid to raise Henry alone.**

 _Well, he's suddenly a young man so we don't need to worry about that._

 **You still worry about that. So do I. We're together in this.**

 _So is Hook I suppose._

 **Regina. It's always going to be us for Henry. No one else. Not even Hook**.

...

 **Do you ever wonder how could it have been to raise Henry together?**

 _I try not to._

...

...

 **Good night, Regina.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **How is it going with fake Robin?**

 _Please don't call him that._

 **Okay. Robin.**

 _I don't know._

 **Why?**

 _I would rather not to talk about that._

 **Okay. Good luck then.**

 _Thanks._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **I'm sorry you had to know about the engagement like that. I wanted to tell you first.**

 _You don't have to be sorry at all. It's what it's expected._

 **It is, isn't it?**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **I heard about your evil part.**

 _Not evil._

 **I'm glad it worked out.**

 _Thanks. Where have you been?_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 _I'm picking you up at 10._

 **You really don't have to do this.**

 _It's what friends are for._

 **Thanks, but I'll pass.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **I'm almost home.**

 _Okay. Get some rest, Emma._

...

...

...

 **I can't stop thinking that maybe this is a sign to drop everything out and stop thinking about what everyone expects from me.**

 _What do you mean?_

 **Marrying was Hook's happy ending, and although I love him, it's not mine. But I'm the Savior and I'm supposed to bring everyone their happy endings.**

 _You need to bring YOUR happy ending first. You are allowed to have your own._

 **I think it's too late for that. Even with Hook gone.**

 _I know._

 **I'm sorry I'm so stupid I let you go.**

 _Go to sleep Emma, this is the alcohol talking._

 **Okay. I love you.**

...

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **I don't know where you are, probably outside with everyone else. We haven't really talked since Hook came back and I feel like this is a goodbye. I didn't think I would get married but here I am. I believe Hook and I will be happy, and I know it's cruel to say this, but I also believe you and I would have been happier. There's a lot going on with the Black Fairy and I don't know how everything will turn out, but I really hope you get the happy ending you deserve, Regina.**

 _You should come out. We're all ready for the wedding to begin._

 **Aren't you going to say anything?**

 _It's not the time now. Hook is waiting for you._

 **It was never the time for us.**

 _Unfortunately._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 _Dinner is at 8 at Granny's._

 **Okay.**

...

 **Hey in case I can't tell you over dinner, I wanted to thank you for always be there for me, even with everything that happened.**

 _That's what friends are for._

 **You were never my friend. You were more than that.**

 _It doesn't matter now._

 **I know.**

 _8 pm._

 **I'll be there.**


End file.
